superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
New York, New York (1977 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Productions * Clampett-Burton Productions Opening Credits * Walt Disney Productions and Clampett-Burton Productions Presents * Robin Williams as Wolfie and Catherine O’Hara as Sally in * "New York, New York" With The Voices Taltents Of: * Frank Welker as Professor Rover * Hayley Mills as Charlotte * Bernard Lee as Mary * Lois Maxwell as Miss Moneypenny * Desmond Llewelyn as Queen * Vincent Price as Villain Harry * Catherine O’Hara as Robot May Lockheart * Mel Blanc as Doofcuff * Jim Carrey as Executor * Tim Curry as Ravin * Ross Bagdasarian as Wolfie Father * June Foray as Sally Mother * Frank Oz as Locknock * Mary Gibbs as Sloppy * A Hanna-Barbera And Ha! Tv Comedy Network Production * Produced In Association With Silver Screen Partners I And MTM Enterprises Production, Inc. * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter, Brian McEntee * Production Designer: Carol Holman Grosvenor * Background Color Stylist: Ron Dias * Special Visual Effects Produced at: Light & Magic · a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California * Assistant Directors: Timothy J. O'Donnell, Mark A. Hester * Executive Producers: Don Hahn, John Lasseter, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Matt Greoning, Ron Miller, Phil Feldman * Music Score Composed and Conducted by: Henry Mancini And Alen Menken * Songs: Music by: Henry Mancini And Alen Menken Lyrics by Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producers: Tom Leetch, Jules Bass, Larry Roemer, Arthur Rankin, Jr. * Screenplay by: Mary Rodgers, John Musker, Matt Stone, Ron Clements, Trey Parker * Story by: Chuck Jones and Romeo Muller * Creative Assistant to the Producer: Melvin Shaw * Produced by: Robert Rodriguez, Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, John Musker, Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson * Directed by: Art Stevens, Ted Berman, John Musker, Richard Rich, Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson End Credits Storyboards/Character Design * Story Adapted by: Pete Young, Bob Clampett, Vance Gerry, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Tim Burton, Bruce M. Morris, Matthew O'Callaghan, Burny Mattinson, Dave Michener, Melvin Shaw * Storyboards: Matthew O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill, Vance Gerry, Mike Gabriel, Gary Trousdale, Jim Mitchell, Kevin Lima, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Kirk Wise, Pete Young, Dave Michener, Leon Joosen, Bill Berg, John McKimson * Character Designs/Graphics: Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Robert Minkoff, John Norton, Matthew O'Callaghan, Bob Scott, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer * Prop Design: Mike Svayko Character Animation * Supervising Animators: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matthew O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Mark Henn, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy, Milt Kahl * Animation Supervisors: Virgil Ross, Don Patterson, Laverne Harding, Dave Bennett, Ennis McNulty * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Animation Consultant: Eric Larson * Animators: Matthew O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Doug Krohn, Phil Nibbelink, Andreas Deja, Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Barry Temple, David Block, Ed Gombert, Steven E. Gordon, Will Finn, Sylvia Mattinson, Dale Baer, Chris Bailey, Don Lusk, Dave Brian, Vouls Jones, Virgil Ross, Lester Kline, Bill Justice, Al Coe, Mark Kausler, Bob Carlson, Colin White, Art Stevens, John McKimson * Developmental Animation: Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Matt O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Kirk Wise * Additional Animation: David Molina, Rebecca Rees, Corny Cole, Tanya Wilson, Tim Allen, Jesse Cosio, Sean Newton, Ken Boyer, Sue Kroyer, Tim Hauser, Will Finn, Bill Plympton, Glen Kennedy * Coordinating Animators: James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Rick Farmiloe Clean-Up and Assistant Animation * Key Clean-Up Supervisor: Richard Hoppe * Character Key Supervisors: Lureline Weatherly, Sandra * Assistant Supervisors: Renee Holt, Ron Migliore, Reg Bourdages, Raul Garcia, Marlene Robinson (Korea) * Key Clean-Up Artists: Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Fujiko Miller, Chuck Williams, Isis Thomson, M. Flores Nichols, Lureline Weatherly, Martin Korth, Wesley Chun * Character Leads: Debra Armstrong-Holmes, Jesus Cortes, Margie Daniels, Nancy Kniep, Kaaren Lundeen, Dan Tanaka, Stephan Zupkas, Alex Topete * Key Clean-Up (Korea): Chun-Hee Kim, Soon-Jin Lee, Pyung-Eun Do * Character Keys: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly * Key Assistant Animators: Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury * Assistant Animators: Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas * Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar Effects Animation * Supervising Effects Animator: Kathleen Quaife-Hodge * Effects Animators: Ted C. Kierscey, Kelvin Yasuda, Dave Bossert, Patricia Peraza, Mark Dindal, Jeff Howard, Dorse A. Lanpher, Jack Boyd * Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker, Dan Chaika, John Tucker, Mabel Gesner, Steve Starr, Allen Blyth, Mark Barrows, Allen Stovall, Jeff Dutton, Kevin Turcotte, Margaret Craig-Chang, Hae Sook Hwang, Lee Crowe, Rob Bekuhrs, James R. Tooley * Effects Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Cynthia Neill Knizek, Masa Oshiro, Peter DeMund, Kennard Betts, Tony West * Effects Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg * FX Animator: Gordon Baker * Effects Painters: Sari Gennis, Don Paul, January Nordman * Animation Posing: Cynthia Swift * Special Photographic Effects: Bill Kilduff, Ron Osenbaugh, Philip Meador, Phil Meador Computer Graphics * Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Camera: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith * Assistants: Greg Beaumonte, Mike Bolles, Lanny Cermak, Mike MacKenzie, Udo Pampel, Scott Squires, Vincent Tilker Cut and Pasteur * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Animators: Trey Parker, Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg, Celluloid Studios * Cut 'N' Pasteur Artists: Trey Parker, Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung Layout * Layout Supervisor: Brian McEntee * Additional Layout Supervision: Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * Layout Artists: Sandy Dvore, Guy Vasilovich, Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Edward L. Ghertner, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III, John Jensen, Xaiver Atencio, Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson, Tim Hauser, Larry Leker, Alex Mann, John Norton, Kevin Richardson, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Steve Wahl, Tanya Wilson * Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan Backgrounds * Background Arists: Lisa Keene, Tia Kratter, Kathleen Swain, Jim Coleman, Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson, Brian Sebern, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Saul Bass, Alen Maley * Photgrapher: John Suskin Puppets/Stop Motion * Puppet Animators: Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, Alyson Hamilton, James Baxter, Jacques Muller, Joe Haidar * Puppet Assistants: George Pal, Brad Bird, Lee Unkrich, Gary Raydstom, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford * Armature: Tom St. Amand, Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer * Moldmakers: John A. Reed III, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans * Character Fabrication: Bonita De Carlo, John W. Fitzgerald, Belinda Hale, Tommy Galligan, Linsay Gluck, Paul Mark Gooding * Set Construction: Lee Bo Henry, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell * Modelmakers: Mitch Romanauski James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse, Ira Keeler, Jeff Olson, Paul Kraus, Rick Anderson, Tony Hudson * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed Animation Checking * Supervising Animation Checkers: Karen S. Paat, Mavis Shafer, Jill Stirdivant * Animation Checkers: Susan Burke, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill, Karen S. Paat, Gary G. Shafer, Mavis Shafer, Barbara Wiles, S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Eric Gervais-Depres, Cynthia Goode Final Checking * Supervising Final Checkers: Wilma Baker, Madlyn O'Neill * Final Checkers: Hortensia Casagran, Wilma Baker, Robin Police, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, David J. Link, Scott McCartor, Rafaël Vicente Color Stylists * Color Key: Janice Karman * Additional Color Key: Bunny Munns, Ron Dias * Color Models: Jackie Sommerich, Mi Kyung Kwon, A. Kendall O'Connor, Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother * Additional Color Models: Deborah Mooneyham, Renee Alcazar, Mary Grant, Kevin Anderson, Beth Ann McCoy * Color Mark-Up: Diane Albracht, Sarah-Jane King, Victor Solis, Michelle Urbano, Chris Wirosko Ink and Paint * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Ink and Paint Supervisors: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark * Ink and Paint: Gina Wootten, Phyllis Bird * Inkers: Diana Dixon, Eleanor Dahlen, Gina Wootten * Painting Assistants: Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack * Painting: Gretchen Albrecht, Ginni Mack, Penny Campsie, Karen Comella, Madlyn O'Neill, Paulino García DeMingo, Diana Dixon, Saskia Raevouri, Auril Thompson, Eadie Hofmann * Paint Checking: Tanya Moreau-Smith, Saskia Raevouri * Paint Lab: Ray Owens, Ann Neale Scene Planning * Scene Planners: Glenn Higa, Richard T. Sullivan, Dave Thomson * Scene Planning Assistant: Donna Weir * Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio * Scene Checkers: Don Bourland, Brian LeGrady, Bob Mills Xerography * Xerography Artists: Janet Rea, Robyn Roberts, Kao Mei-Ching, Bert Wilson, Gina Wootten * Xerography Checking: Kristine Brown, Darlene Kanagy, Charlene Miller, Margaret Trinidade, Karan Lee-Storr * Xerography and Paint: Diana Dixon Animation Camera * Animation Camera Supervisor: John Cunningham * Animation Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Animation Camera Operators: Tsu Tien-Hung, Chen Chien-Ming, Liao Jui-Jung * Animation Camera Artists: John D. Aardal, Chris Beck, Mary Lescher, Gary W. Smith, Chuck Warren, Ed Austin, Rick Taylor Editing * Editors: Cotton Warburton, James Melton * Assistant Editors: Scot Scalise, Greg Griffin * Dialogue Editor: Tammy Fearing Cast (in order of appearance) * Robin Williams as Wolfie * Catherine O’Hara as Sally * Frank Welker as Professor Rover * Hayley Mills as Charlotte * Bernard Lee as M * Lois Maxwell as Miss Moneypenny * Desmond Llewelyn as Q * Vincent Price as Villain Harry * Catherine O’Hara as Robot May Lockheart * Mel Blanc as Doofcuff * Jim Carrey as Executor * Tim Curry as Ravin * Ross Bagdasarian as Wolfie Father * June Foray as Sally Mother * Frank Oz as Locknock * Mary Gibbs as Sloppy * Liza Minnelli as Francine Evans * Robert De Niro as Jimmy Doyle * Lionel Stander as Tony Harwell * Barry Primus as Paul Wilson * Mary Kay Place as Bernice Bennett * Frank Sivero as Eddie DiMuzio * Georgie Auld as Frankie Harte * George Memmoli as Nicky * Harry Northup as Alabama * Dick Miller as Palm Club Owner * Clarence Clemons as Cecil Powell * Casey Kasem as DJ aka Midnight Bird * Adam David Winkler as Jimmy Doyle, Jr. * Jack Haley (uncredited cameo) as Master of Ceremonies Production Team * Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips * Administrative Office Staff: Phyllis Losie, Susan Vessiny * Administrative Assistant: Susan Vessiny * Production Managers: Don Hahn, Don Duckwall * Marketing Consultant: Craig Miller * Motion Control Photography: Richard Mosier * Video Illustrator: Rick Law * Publicist: Howard E. Green * Production Coordinators: Dennis Edwards, Joe Morris, Ron Rocha * Production Auditor: Jeff Bush * Production Secretaries: Lorraine Davis, Charlene Rogers * Production Executives: Edward Hansen, Peter Schneider Sound/Casting * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard L. Anderson, Charles L. Campbell * Sound Editors: Randle Akerson, Wayne Allwine, Paul Timothy Carden, George Fredrick, David M. Horton, Donald J. Malouf, Colin C. Monat, Chuck Neely, Mark Pappas, George Probert, Roger Sword, Sherman Waze * Assistant Sound Editors: Maggie Ostroff, Stephanie D. Singer * Sound Supervisors: Herb Taylor, Robert Hathaway * Re-Recording Mixers: Nick Alphin, Chris Carpenter, Rick Kline, Donald O. Mitchell, Kevin O'Connell, Richard Portman, Frank C. * Dialogue Editor: Tammy Fearing * Supervising ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Becky Sullivan * ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire, Alan L. Nineberg, Alan L. Nineberg, Al Maguire * ADR Editor (Swedish Version): Tomas Krantz * Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff * Foley Artists: Vince Nicastro, John Roesch, Joan Rowe * Foley Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Sound Voice Casting * Casting: Mark Selway * Executive in Charge of Casting for Walt Disney Pictures: Christian Kaplan * Casting Associates: Mike Fenton, Mary Hidalgo * ADR Voice Casting: Louis Elman, Barbara Harris * Additional Dialogue by: Rosemary Anne Sisson and Roy Edward Disney * Narrated by: John Huston * Additional Voice Talents: Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria, Harry Shearer, Tom Kenny, Mary Gibbs, Jim Cummings, John Goodman, Val Bettin, Frank Oz, Jim Carrey, Robin Williams Catherine O'Hara, Vincent Price, June Foray, Bruce Willis, Bill Fagerbakke, Tom Jay, Carey Burton, Rodger Bompass, Clancy Brown, Tim Curry, Ross Bagdasrian, Jerry Orbach, Davies Ogden Stiees, Angela Lansbury, Steve Marvin, John Ratzenberger, Frank Welker, Peter Cullen, Arnold Schwarzenegger Music * Music Supervision by: Jay Lawton, Buddy Baker * Orchestrations: Walter Sheets, Harvey Cohen, Buddy Baker, Harvey Cohen, Buddy Baker, Jay Lawton, Henry Mancini, Jack Hayes, Jorge Calandrelli, Carl Brandt, Patrick Russ, Milton Nelson * Additional Music by: Shirley Walker * Music Contractor: Sandy DeCrescent * Music Preparation: Steven L. Smith * Music Engineers: Greg Fulginiti, John Richards * Music Recordists: John Richards, John Rodd * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Scoring Mixer: Shawn Murphy * Score Producer: Henry Mancini * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Music Editors: Evelyn Kennedy, Jack Wadsworth * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios Musicians * Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist * George Doering: Instrumental * Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist * Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist * Ethmer Roten: Flute * James Thatcher: French Horn Songs # "Main Title" (Theme / You Are My Lucky Star / Just You, Just Me / The Man I Love - Medley) - Ralph Burns (1:53) # "You Brought a New Kind of Love to Me" - Liza Minnelli (1:47) # "Flip the Dip" - orchestra (2:13) # "V.J. Stomp" - orchestra (1:08) # "Opus Number One" - orchestra (8:49) # "Once in a While" - Liza Minnelli (2:17) # "You Are My Lucky Star" - Liza Minnelli (1:18) # "Game Over" - orchestra (2:25) # "It's a Wonderful World" - orchestra (2:08) # "The Man I Love" - Liza Minnelli (3:20) # "Hazoy" - orchestra (2:38) # "Just You, Just Me" - Liza Minnelli (2:29) # "There Goes the Ball Game" - Liza Minnelli (1:27) # "Blue Moon" - Robert De Niro / Mary Kay Place (3:28) # "Don't Be That Way" - orchestra (0:44) # "Happy Endings" - Liza Minnelli / Larry Kert (11:39) # "But the World Goes 'Round" - Liza Minnelli (3:58) # "[[Theme from New York, New York|Theme from New York, New York]]" - orchestra (2:49) # "Honeysuckle Rose" - Diahnne Abbott (2:16) # "Once Again Right Away" - orchestra (2:04) # "Bobby's Dream" - orchestra (3:58) # "[[Theme from New York, New York|Theme from New York, New York]]" - Liza Minnelli (3:16) # "Theme from New York, New York (Reprise)" - orchestra (1:13) * Music by: Henry Mancini and Alen Menken * Lyrics by Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn Promotions * Animation Studio: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Poster Artists: John Alvin, Drew Struzan * Still Camera: Dave Spencer * Art Props: Dale Alexander * Color Timers: Phil Downey, Phil Hetos * Negative Cutting: Donah Bassett * Title Designer: Dan Perri * Titles and Opticals by: Buena Vista Visual Effects and Pacific Title * Special Thanks to: Burny Mattinson, James Orr, Jim Cruickshank, Pete Young * Color by: DeLuxe® * Special Optical Printing by: Chris Bushman * Filmed in: Panavision * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * No. 63364 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * © Copyright MCMLXXVII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * Original Soundtrack Available on Disney Records, Cassetes and Compact Discs * Wolfie And Sally 007 Will Returns * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Closing Logos * Clampett-Burton Productions * Walt Disney Productions Category:Wolfie And Sally 007 Series Category:Clampett-Burton Productions Category:Silver Screen Partners I Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Ha! Tv Comedy Network Category:MTM Enterprises, Inc. Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Rated G Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits